Mourn
by My Shinjuu
Summary: Innocent Yuugi Motou is charged as guilty for the murder of Soguroku Motou. As he is plagued by the words of the real murderer, he meets the few people who can help himYami and his gang. YYSJBRMM AU


Why can't you kill humans?

"Well…isn't it obvious?"

Why is it obvious?

"Why do you mean why?"

People kill lots of other species. Is that justice? Is it because we can't communicate with them? Because they have such small intelligence? Is it alright to kill a species with low intelligence that we can't communicate with?

"N…No…"

That's right. But, even now you have been stealing the lives of other species. Eating meat, eating vegetables, contaminating the forests, contaminating the oceans. You've been stealing the lives of others. Is it because humans are superior?

"No."

Any species kills another to eat in order to survive. But humans are different. When they feel it is inconvenient, they kill a species or even their own.

"N…not everyone is like that!"

That's true. But, for the ones that aren't like that, killing any living thing is also true. Well, with that known, why can't we kill humans? Is it because humans are stronger then any other species? Is it then alright for an even stronger species to kill humans?

"No…"

I will not accept no as your answer. I'll ask again, why can't we kill humans?

"T…that's…"

Answer me. Why can't we kill humans?

"That's…"

"Answer me!"

* * *

Yuugi woke with a cold sweat, tears dripping from his face. He tried to wipe his eyes, but the tears continued to flow. 

"Jiichan…" he whispered softly, his head and body shaking as he tried to contain himself. His hands twitched over the covers and he moaned lowly as he brought his legs to himself and hugged them.

He was scared to death. He never killed anybody. He was way too innocent. They thought he did, though. Thought he stabbed his Jiichan repeatedly and when founding out he didn't die had smashed his head in with a bowling ball.

But…they weren't there. They didn't see Yuugi watching his Jiichan get stabbed the first time. They didn't see Yuugi cry and plead for his Jiichan's life. They didn't see Yuugi getting interrogated about the presence of humans. They didn't see Yuugi stabbing himself so he would be blamed for the murder. They didn't see Yuugi in a messed up heap on the cold floor, his eyes flooded with tears as he watched his dead Jiichan struggle on the floor to gain his last breath. They didn't watch Yuugi watching his Jiichan die.

But they accused him of everything anyways. Whether it was because Yuugi had to stab himself with the same knife all the time or because they just want to get the whole courting over with.

But today was the day that he was going to trial to plead for his innocence. His best friend Mazaki Anzu had hired a lawyer for him since she knew Yuugi would never be able to afford one. The lawyer's name was Nobou Akiyama. Supposedly he was a greedy lawyer, but he was the only one who would take the case.

Yuugi got up, shaking his head to rid the thought of any ideas about the trial. He planted his feet on the cold floor, as he was staying in a juvenile facility until the trial. He went to his clean mirror and looked at his reflection. He hadn't smiled once since the death of his Jiichan. And because Yuugi never smiled, he rarely spoke.

But he would have to now. If he wanted to survive within the hard, cold, distraught world, he would need to speak.

Pity he was still stuck on the trial.

* * *

Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty…. 

Yuugi's head lowered as the tears slipped down once more.

It had been going good. He was on his way to actually winning the jury. Looking sad and lonely and distraught had let them pity him. And even though he didn't want the pity, he didn't care for it when it was pushed to him.

But when he had to take the stand, he had proven himself guilty in the jury's eyes. He had been hesitant in answering to swearing to answer the whole truth and nothing _but_ the truth.

And it had been his own lawyer who had made him guilty.

"Why can't you kill humans?"

Once those words came from the lawyer's mouth, Yuugi had fallen and shook with tears. He pounded the ground and repeated over and over, louder each time, "_Guilty, guilty, guilty, Guilty, Guilty, Guilty, GUILTY, GUITLY, GUILTY!!_" 

He was applied as guilty from then on. The pity of the jury washed away and disgust was placed upon him.

He hadn't meant to have reacted that way to his own lawyer's words, but the lawyer merely said that to verify with Yuugi to see if it had been correct as final words. Yuugi had told the lawyer before about those words before hand.

But once the words had left the lawyer's mouth, all Yuugi saw was his Jiichan's body and he just wanted everything to end, even if it meant pleading guilty in his own trial.

Yuugi was sentenced to 10 years in the Domino City Prison.

* * *

He stared out of the walls blankly, his eyes having lost all their real emotions. He was caught up in his own little world. You would think that because of his sad look, the jury would have proven him as innocent. 

There was only two other occupants on the bus taking them to the Prison. Yuugi wasn't interested in meeting them or talking to them at all. Them too seemed either distraught of what they had done or disdained that they had gotten caught.

The bus ride was long, for Yugi had attended a court house and lived on one side, the west side, of the city and the prison was exactly opposite of it. Plus, many roads were closed from construction.

But, thankfully, they arrived before dark. Yugi was a bit tired though, actually, and wanted to go to sleep right when he was sent to his prison cell. However, he didn't know of any customs that were suppose to be made before bed.

He looked around his dark cell. It was actually pretty clean and there was his own toilet behind a stall and sink and mirror there. A new toothbrush was there as well as a new pack of toothpaste. However, there was also three other brushes beside that with their own toothpaste. One was a silver blue, the other was green, the third was black, and Yuugi's, the new toothbrush, was white. The toothpaste bottles matched in color with their toothbrush.

There were two toilets behind stalls that had no locks on the door. They both were sparkling clean.

It didn't look as though anyone else was in the room though. Though there were two bunk beds, they were all completely made. The sheets were the same color as of the tooth brushes. A black bed was on top of a white one under it, and the other bunk had a silver blue bed over a green bed.

Yuugi placed his picture of his Jiichan up against the wall with a piece of gum they had let him eat. He then sat on the bed quietly. He was hungry, but he couldn't eat. But not only couldn't he eat, but he didn't want to.

He let himself fall onto his bed and mumbled about his Jiichan. He wouldn't let the tears go down though. He instead just let himself stay peaceful for as long as he could, and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Setoobsessive: Ok, This was pretty short, even for me. It's just, I have writing's block for all my other stories while other new stories popped into my head. So, don't expect this one updated until I get a few reviews. Also, a few notes about this story.

A few of the character will be in OOC mode for some places in the story, though I make it a good angst ooc. I hope you have no problem with it. Also, I'm having trouble with where I should go from Chapter 1...lol, I'm posting it with no ideas. Also, I might change the pairings around at some points, but that may be because I'm either lost or else I think they don't fit. However, I hope I can make you happy.

Also, I want you all to remember that first sentence that was within this story. It plays important parts throughout the entire story. So, don't forgot! Also, cookies who can tell me where I received that whole dialouge. (I'm so unoriginal rigt now, I'm stealing dialouges). However, I do not own these words nor where they come from, so no suing. I don't own Yuugiou either, so there is your stupid disclaimer.

I hope it'll be longer next time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer them best to my knowledge. also, I'm a Seto Kaiba fan, so its hard to concentrate on Yuugi the whole time, but I shall try my best. Also, if you have any questions about the _real_ Seto Kaiba(from the actual show), then feel free to ask me. Somewhere in my mind the answer will most likely be there. Cookies for whomever can ask me a question I do not know. HOWEVER, it must be something that was revelaed or something. It can't be like, "What is Seto Kaiba's _real_ lat name?" because that was never revealed so it is unanswerable. If you ask me this type of question, I will say 'unaswerable and then state it was never revealedin the show. However, if I don't know it, I'll say that I do not know it.

So, there you go. Hope you enjoyed.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
